The Pilots' Reunion
by Kayna Neko-chan
Summary: A friend of Quatre's organises a reunion with The Gundam Pilots and the people who helped them in the fight for peace. Chapter 7 is FINALLY up!!!! Please Read and Review if you expect to see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Gundam Wing Fan Fic... It has a my character in it....She's Kaina....  
  
Discalaimer: I wish I owned all of Gundam Wing and all of the characters.... But I do not...  
  
****************************************  
  
Kaina looked at Quatre. She remembered when she first met him. She was walking across the street and would have gotten hit by a car if Quatre hadn't warned her and they wouldn't have ever become such good friends.  
  
Kaina saw that Quatre was upset, "Quatre? What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?... Oh I just miss all of the other Gundam pilots..."  
  
"Then why don't you go see them?"  
  
"I don't know where they all are..."  
  
"I could find out.... and arrange some sort of reunion thing..."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that..."  
  
"Why not? I'd love to!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Kaina grins, "Positive!"  
  
Quatre smiles, "Thanks Kaina!"  
  
Kaina runs to her computer and starts looking through government files to find everyone's address and phone number. She prints off a list of everyone's numbers and addresses.  
  
"T. Barton...."  
  
She dials the number and Catherine picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, I'm a friend to Quatre Winner and I am arranging a reunion between the Gundam Pilots and friends. Would you and Trowa be interested?"  
  
"Uh, sure. When is it?"  
  
"At one o'clock on Saturday. It's in avalon park on earth"  
  
"Sounds great, I'll tell Trowa."  
  
"Okay see you there!"  
  
Kaina hangs up the phone and checks Trowa and Catherine off the list. Next she dials Duo's number.  
  
Duo picks up, "Uh, Hello?"  
  
Kaina, "Hi, I know Quatre and I'm arranging a reunion with the Gundam pilots and friends. Are you interested?"  
  
"Sure, when is it?"  
  
"Saturday, 1pm. Avalon Park on earth."  
  
"Okay, See you there!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kaina hangs up the phone. She checks off Duo's name. She then dials Relena's number.  
  
Relena picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Relena speaking. Who is this?"  
  
"I'm a friend to The Gundam Pilot Quatre Winner. I am organizing a reunion with the Gundam Pilots and friends. Would you like to come? It's Saturday, 1pm at Avalon Park on earth."  
  
"Yes, I'd love to come and I'll tell Heero too."  
  
"Okay Thank you! bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kaina hangs up the phone again and checks off Heero and Relena. She continues on like this until everyone is called. She walks up to Quatre.  
  
"Hey Quatre!"  
  
Quatre turns around, "Hey!"  
  
"The reunion is Saturday 1 o'clock. Avalon park on Earth."  
  
Quatre hugs Kaina, "Thanks!"  
  
Kaina smiles, "No problem."  
  
**************************************  
  
All I have to say is read and review if you wnt to see what happens.... 


	2. 

I'm glad you are all liking this^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters.....  
  
**************************************  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday, 10 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaina knocks on Quatre's door. He opens it. His hair still messy like he just woke up.  
  
Kaina laughed, "Ummm... Quatre that isn't a new haristyle is it?"  
  
Quatre yawned, "Huh? Oh...."  
  
Kaina smiles, "The reunion is today did you forget?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, "No... I remembered I just kinda.... slept in this once."  
  
Kaina and Quatre walk in the house.  
  
Kaina looked at Quatre, "Go get ready and I'll make you breakfast..."  
  
Quatre, "You don't have to do that..."  
  
Kaina, "Yes I do... Now go get ready!"  
  
Quatre goes to get ready. Kaina starts making pancakes. She finishes as Quatre comes back.  
  
Kaina, "Done!"  
  
Two plates are set out each with 3 pancakes on them. Syrup and butter in the middle of the table.  
  
Quatre rubbed his eyes, "Thanks Kaina!"  
  
They eat the pancakes and Kaina clears the table. She looks at her watch it reads "11:45".  
  
Kaina looks shocked, "Shoot! Quatre! We gotta catch our plane to earth! There may not even be ay tickets left!!"  
  
Quatre pulls out 2 tickets from his pocket, "I got the tickets."  
  
Kaina looked at them, "OOOooo!! First Class!!! Thank you Quatre!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
They take a car to the Airport. Kaina and Quatre have to run for their plane. They just make it on and sit in their seats.  
  
Kaina turned to Quatre, "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looks at Kaina, "Yah?"  
  
Kaina, "Next time I'm gonna wake you up at 9."  
  
Quatre laughs. As the plane flies Kaina bothers Quatre.  
  
Quatre, "No we aren't there yet...."  
  
Flight Attendent, "Now landing on Earth.. Please stay seated until we are fully landed."  
  
After the plane is fully landed. Kaina and Quatre walk out of the plane.  
  
Kaina grumbled, "We are so there yet.... Ow..."  
  
Quatre looked at her, "What?"  
  
Kaina, "My ears popped..."  
  
Quatre laughs, "That's why they have ear plugs..."  
  
Kaina looks at her watch '12:45', "We have fifteen minutes to get to Avalon park!!"  
  
Quatre, "Kaina... It's a block away."  
  
Kaina laughs, "Oh yah... I knew that..."  
  
Quatre and Kaina proceed to Avalon Park.   
  
Kaina stops, "Quatre? I'll meet you at Avalon Park... I need to say hello to my mom."  
  
Quatre, "Okay."  
  
Quatre arrives at Avalon Park and sees almost everyone there. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Zechs, Dorothy and Catherine.  
  
Duo walks up to Quatre, "Sooo.... This girl who talked to us all on the phone... She wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend, would she?"  
  
Quatre blushed, "Uhhh... no... She's just a good friend of mine..."  
  
Duo, "What's her name?"  
  
Quatre, "Kaina..."  
  
Duo, "Anyways... Aren't reunions supposed to have food?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Kaina's will be here soon. She's got the food."  
  
Heero, "So why exactly are we all here?"  
  
Kaina runs up to the group, "Sorry... I'm late! But I had to say hi to my mom and.... By the way my name is Kaina..."  
  
Duo, "I had a friend who was gonna come.... But then she found out that Hilde was coming and said something like, 'No, Never, I'd rather die'..."  
  
Kaina, "Weird..."  
  
Heero looks at Kaina, "W- Wait.... D- did you say your name is Kaina!?!"  
  
Kaina turns around, "Yah--- Odi---!!!"  
  
Heero cuts her off, "It's Heero now Kaina..."  
  
Kaina, "Okay... Still remember how to hold a gun?"  
  
Heero, "Very funny..."  
  
Kaina turns around to face everyone, "Anyways! I have all the food! So let's let the feasting begin!!!"  
  
Kaina lays out all the food. Everyone starts digging in. They're all laughing and having a good time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man is making Mass Productions of Mobile suits ALL made from Gundanium Alloy. A soldier walks up to him.  
  
"Sir? What makes you think you can rule the world this way? So many people have failed before..."  
  
The man smiles, "I'm not like them... I WILL succeed.... Do you doubt me?"  
  
"No Sir!"  
  
"Very well then... No one will stop me.... Seek out the Former Gundam Pilots and the people that aided them! You will capture them and bring them to me!!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaina steals Quatre's goggles and runs away.  
  
Quatre runs after her, "Come give them back!"  
  
He catches her and takes the goggles.  
  
Kaina sticks out her tongue, "You're no fun!"  
  
Quatre laughs.  
  
A helicopter hovers above the group.  
  
People surround the group holding out Laser guns with the aim on.  
  
"The following people get in the Helicopter! Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Zechs Marquise, Catherine Bloom, Wufei Chang, Dorothy Catalonia and Hilde Schbeiker!!"  
  
Heero, "What will you do if we don't?"  
  
The man, "A bomb has been planted under this park! You will kill many innocent people!!"  
  
Everyone gets in the helicopter. A soldier walks up to Kaina.  
  
Soldier, "Who are you?"  
  
Kaina, "I'm just a patron of this park... I was only giving something back to one of them..."  
  
Soldier, "Very well then, Ma'am. Carry on..."  
  
Kaina watched as the plane took away her best friend and his many friends.  
  
'Don't worry... Help is on the way.... Or else my name isn't Kaina Delarai...' Kaina thought to herself.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
How's that for a Cliff Hanger? If you want me to write more... Then you had better review!!^_^ 


	3. 

The last chapter was left at the worst possible place... Don't you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters....  
  
****************************************  
  
Kaina runs in her house. A girl with long hair looks up from her book.  
  
"Kaina? You Okay?"  
  
Kaina shook her head, "Shimara I need your help."  
  
Shimara smiles, "You need to train again, huh?"  
  
Kaina nods, "Yah.. and do me a favour... Help me fix the Guardian Hope."  
  
"Ooooo.... You're on a mission! cool..."  
  
Kaina frowned, "kinda...."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You know how I told you my friend Quatre and I were going to see the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"Yah?  
  
"They were all kidanapped...."  
  
"Crap... But why didn't they try to escape?"  
  
"There's a bomb under Avalon Park..."  
  
Shimara shook her head, "No there isn't. I have the underground of the entire city mapped. There is nothing there."  
  
"You mean they lied!?"  
  
Shimara nods, "Now then what do we start first? Fixing the Guardian Hope or training?"  
  
Kaina, "Training... I need to practice my flips and aim..."  
  
"Okay! Come to the basement...."  
  
"Shimara.... I do know where everything is...."  
  
"Do you want me to help you or not?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
The two girls walk into the basement. Kaina starts kicking a punching bag. Shimara starts looking at some plans on a paper.  
  
Shimara looks up from the plans, "Okay! Got your anger out?"  
  
Kaina nodded, "Yah..."  
  
Shimara, "Good! Because the Guardian Hope needs some work!"  
  
Kaina, "Right...."  
  
They walk into the other Basement that also serves as an underground garage. A giant Gundam is taking up most of the basement/garage. Kaina hops on the shoulder of it.  
  
She looks down at Shimara, "Okay... So Guardian Hope needs a couple of tune-ups. I'll also need to re customise everything..."  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile(Because Kaina is gonna tak A long time...)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gundam Pilots and friends are in a jail cell.  
  
Duo, "Great, Someone is trying to take over the universe and we can't stop them..."  
  
Heero, "We could try to escape....."  
  
Noin, "The cell is to thick and to strong for anyone to brake through... Besides we have no weapons..."  
  
Duo, "And we destroyed our Gundams, remember?"  
  
Heero looks at Quatre, "Quatre you feeling alright?"  
  
Quatre looks at Heero, "Yah... I'm fine..."  
  
Duo, "then why are you so quiet?"  
  
Quatre, "I don't know... But anyways I think we'll get out of here."  
  
Everyone looks at Quatre confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaina finishes the last amount of work on the guardian hope.  
  
Kaina sits in her Gundam, "Now the tracking system should be able to pick up everyone's trace. That is if Quatre turned on the little beacon thing I gave him to use as a test try."  
  
Shimara looks up at Kaina, "Good Luck."  
  
Kaina, "Thanks."  
  
She thinks to herself, 'I'll need it...' She puts on her helmet and closes the hatch.   
  
******************************************  
  
Yes... that is all I'm writing until i get more reviews.... 


	4. The rescue

Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!! Please write more reviews!  
  
DIsclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters...  
  
******************************************  
  
Kaina sees the building where the beacon signal is coming from. She lands her Gundam far enough away that no guards can see it. She walks up to the door and sees 2 guards. Kaina thinks to herself, 'Nikita you always work for the bad guys... Don't fail me now...'.  
  
A guard looks at her, "What is your business?"  
  
Kaina smiles innocently, "Hi! Does a person named Nikita Maxwell work here?"  
  
The guard looks at the paper he's holding, "....Yes"  
  
"Oh good! then she did give me the right address. I'm supposed to deliver something to her. Can you let me in?"  
  
"What are you supposed to deliver?"  
  
"Some metal she asked for..."  
  
"Well... I suppose..."  
  
"Oh! and can you tell me where her office is?"  
  
"The only room in the basement."  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
Kaina runs in the building and into Nikita's basement office. She rustles through some papers and finds something marked 'Security Code'. Kaina finds a uniform and puts it on. She runs out the door and purposely runs into a guard.  
  
"Oh... Uh sorry... I'm new here.."  
  
The guard gets up and dusts himself off, "Hmph.. Better not happen a again..."  
  
Kaina takes keys out of the guy's pocket, "Don't worry it won't"  
  
She runs off muttering, "Amateurs.."  
  
After spending 3 hours looking for the cell where everyone is and finally finds it. She unlocks and opens the cell.  
  
Kaina smiles, "Hello!"  
  
Everyone looks at her suprised.  
  
Duo walks up to her, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm Kaina I can do anything!"  
  
Heero, "Uh..Huh.."  
  
"I can! Now let's get out of here!"  
  
They eventually sneak out of the building. Zechs, Noin, Catherine, Hilde, Wufei and Dorothy go off on their own little mission.  
  
Duo looks at Kaina, "So how did you do all of this?"  
  
Kaina grins, "Well it's a long story.... I'll start from the beginning. You see a while ago I gave Quatre a beacon thingy and told him to leave it on so I could see if it works he never thought it would.. By the way Quatre you owe me ice cream... So I tracked the beacon on my radar thing in my Gundam after I got help from Shimara. I fooled the guards into letting me in so I could rescue you guys they're real amateurs you know and then I found a paper with the security code on it and stole keys from a guy. And this all never would of happened if you guys had checked information and everything before you go places... I mean you guys must be id--"  
  
Quatre kisses Kaina.  
  
Kaina stares shocked, "....iots............."  
  
Duo, "Woo! Way to go Quatre!"  
  
Quatre, "How else was I going to get you to be quiet Kaina?"  
  
Kaina, "You could have said 'Be quiet' or 'Shut-up' or something."  
  
Quatre, "You wouldn't listen.."  
  
Kaina, "Got a point.. Anyways! Hop into the Gundam and we'll be on our way! I must warn you it's a tight fit!"  
  
Everyone squeezes into the Gundam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A guard runs up to a Man.  
  
Guard, "Sir! The prisoners have escaped!"  
  
The man grins, "Let them go.... No-one will stop me now.... Not even them..."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Anyway I suggest you read and review unless you want this to be the last chapter.... 


	5. ........

I'm glad people really like this fan fic... Sooo I'm writing more and in a bit more detail!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing or characters is not mine...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Everyone who was on Kaina's Gundam is in Kaina's living room sitting on the large couch. Shimara brings them lemonade.  
  
Shimara sits beside Kaina, "So where is everyone planning on staying...?"  
  
Kaina grins, "Well... Here for now..."  
  
Shimara looks shocked, "Where will everyone sleep?"  
  
Kaina, "I'll sleep in my room and everyone else can sleep in the guest rooms!"  
  
Shimara sighs, "Are you forgetting that Mom is painting All the rooms but the guest rooms..."  
  
Kaina, "......oh.....yah.... well... We can all sleep in the guest rooms!"  
  
Shimara sighs again, "There's only four...."  
  
Kaina looks at her oddly, "Where are you staying?"  
  
Shimara, "At my friend's house."  
  
Kaina, "... Well I'm sure we'll work something out...."  
  
Shimara, "OOookaay.... But I gotta go. See ya around Kaina!"  
  
Kaina waves to Shimara as she exits out the door.  
  
She turns back to the others, "Sooo... What kind of arrangement should we make?"  
  
Trowa looks at Kaina, "I don't want to share a room."  
  
Kaina takes out a piece of paper from her pocket and starts writing things down.  
  
Heero, "I don't care...."  
  
Kaina grins, "Okay then you'll be sharing a room with Relena...."  
  
Heero and Relena, "......"  
  
Duo, "As long as I get to sleep... I'm happy..."  
  
Kaina writes more stuff down, "Oookay..."  
  
Duo, "But I would like to have the room to myself..."  
  
Kaina nods and then looks at the list.  
  
Kaina, "So the only people left who don't have a room are Me and............. Quatre......"  
  
Duo, "Hey Quatre! Don't do anything I would do!"  
  
Quatre blushes. Kaina puts the list away.  
  
Kaina gets up, "Anyways, I'll show everyone to their rooms..."  
  
Kaina's house had three floors and on the third floor were the guest rooms. All of the doors were different shades of blue.  
  
Kaina smiles and looks at Everyone, "Okay! Trowa! You stay in the lightest blue doored room to the far left!"  
  
Trowa walks inside the light blue doored room.  
  
Kaina walks over to the door beside where Trowa was staying.  
  
"Duo.. You can stay in here..."  
  
Duo walks into the slightly darker blue door.  
  
"Relena? Heero? This is your room."  
  
Kaina points to the second darkest blue door beside Duo's. Kaina then turns to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre? Our room has the darkest blue door in the right corner...."  
  
Quatre nods, "Lead on.."  
  
Kaina leads Quatre to the room. The room was huge. The colour was Blue and white. The room had a study table, a nightstand, Two lamps and one Queen Size bed.  
  
Quatre looked at Kaina, "I'll be right back Ok?"  
  
Quatre walks out the door and closes it. Kaina sits in the study desk and takes out some design plans she found on An employee who was not Nikita's desk. A couple minutes(meaning 30 minutes) later Kaina feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks behind her to see Quatre.  
  
Kaina, "Hey Quatre..."  
  
Quatre pulls up a chair beside Kaina, "What's up?"  
  
Kaina takes the Mobile Suit Designs and shows them to Quatre.  
  
"These are the designs for the Mobile Suits that corporation is making..."  
  
Quatre, "So?"  
  
Kaina frowns, "They're all made of Gundaniam Alloy... With no to be seen flaws..."  
  
"What? Are you saying we can't beat them?"  
  
Kaina shakes her head, "No, we can beat them but it will be hard..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kaina turns toward the desk to put away the plans and then turns back to Quatre.  
  
Kaina smiles, "Hey Quatre? When you kissed me today.... Was it really just to shut me up?"  
  
Quatre's face turns bright red, "Well... I... Uh..."  
  
Kaina, "Well?"  
  
Quatre looks at Kaina's emerald green eyes leans forward and kisses her.  
  
Quatre smiles, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Kaina face turned Crimson, ".....No...."  
  
Quatre sighs, "Very funny Kaina..."  
  
Kaina, "Okay then.... I take you like me then..."  
  
Quatre, "No... I kiss ever girl I see.."  
  
Kaina looks at his Greeny blue eyes and feels drawn to them. She leans forward and lets Quatre's lips press against hers. Quatre puts his arms around Kaina's waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. They realease the kiss. Kaina buries her face into Quatre's shoulder. A couple minutes later Quatre notices Kaina fell asleep and lays her on the bed. Quatre decides he had best sleep on the floor.   
  
"Good night Kaina...." Quatre whispers before turning off the light.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I was going to add more but.... I'll make you wait! So review please! 


	6. The plan

Okay... I'm writing more... but! YOU must review...... yes.. YOU the reader must review.... or else the next chapter will not come!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters.....   
  
*************************************************  
  
Kaina wakes up and sees Quatre sleeping on the floor. Kaina looks at her watch. It's 9 am, juat about the time when---  
  
"Kaina! You and your friends want some breakfast?"  
  
Kaina sighed her mom never missed a cue. Kaina ran out the door and went to the edge of the stairs.  
  
Kaina, "We'll be down in a second Mom!"  
  
Kaina runs back to her room. Quatre looked so cute when he slept. Kaina poked Quatre in the back.  
  
"Quatre get up, My mom made breakfast."  
  
Quatre yawns and looks at Kaina, "Okay..."  
  
Quatre slowly gets up. Kaina waits for him and they walk downstairs to the main floor. Everyone is already stuffing their faces full with food.  
  
Kaina looks at her mom, "So what did you make?"  
  
Her mom smiles, "I only made pancakes, waffles, bacon, hashbrowns, ham, sausages, muffins, tarts, eggs scrambled, eggs hard boiled, eggs soft boiled, eggs benedict, eggs sunny- side up, ommelettes, apple juice and orange juice!"  
  
Kaina sighs, "Mom.... You didn't have to make that much..."  
  
Kaina's mom looks at the people stuffing their face, "I don't think I made that much."  
  
Kaina, "..."  
  
Kaina and Quatre sit down at the kitchen table with the other "pigs".  
  
~~~~After Breakfast~~~~  
  
Kaina and Quatre go back up to the guest room.  
  
Kaina turns to Quatre, "Ummm... Quatre? Can you wait outside?.... I have to get changed..."  
  
Quatre walks outside and waits for Kaina. Duo walks up to him.  
  
Duo smiles, "Never think I've eaten that much in my life. I'm stuffed and thats a surprise."  
  
Quatre, "yah..."  
  
Duo looks at Quatre who's staring into space.  
  
Duo waves his hand in front of Quatre's face, "Quatre? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Quatre shakes his head to wake up from his trance, "Huh? Oh... yah..."  
  
Duo, "You've been really spacey since we got out of that cell... Is it because of--"  
  
Kaina walks out of the room wearing a blue spaghetti string tank top and jean shorts with frayed edges.  
  
Duo, "Speak of the devil..."  
  
Kaina smiles, "Do I look okay?"  
  
Duo, "You look hot or I'm sure that's what Quatre thinks. Am I right, Quatre?"  
  
Duo elbows Quatre.   
  
Quatre blushes, "..."  
  
Kaina giggles, "Anyway... I wanna get started on everyone's Gundams.... You don't mind that I'm building them again, do you?"  
  
Duo, "Doesn't bother me. I kinda miss my old buddy Deathscythe Hell."  
  
Kaina, " 'Kay, Duo? Can you tell everyone to meet me in the basement? It's down the stairs near the kitchen."  
  
Duo, "Sure."  
  
Duo goes to round everyone up while Kaina drags Quatre to the basement. The basement is extremely large. There is a training area with punching bags training bags weights and stuff. There is a study area With a desk and a lot of papers piled messily on it. Then finally there is a huge garage like area that goes lower than the rest of the basement that is big enough to fit 8 gundams.  
  
Quatre turns to Kaina, "Whoa.... I don't even have a basement this huge."  
  
Kaina shrugs, "We needed it to accommodate to everyone's interest."  
  
Quatre looks at Kaina, "Which one is your interest."  
  
Kaina walks over to the desk and pushes all the papers off of it.  
  
She turns to Quatre, "The mechanics and Gundams of course... I also weight train and I use this desk alot too."  
  
Kaina sits in the desk and pulls out some papers.  
  
Quatre walks over to Kaina, "What are you doing?"  
  
Kaina smiles and looks up at Quatre, "Writing a list of stuff to talk about."  
  
Quatre leans over and kisses Kaina. At that second Duo, Heero, Relena and Trowa come down the stairs.  
  
Duo, "Uhh.. I hope we're not disturbing anything."  
  
Kaina and Quatre pull away and their faces turn beet red.  
  
Kaina, "Uhh..no... Now anyways... let's get to business."  
  
Heero looks at Kaina, "So you want to rebuild the gundams?"  
  
Kaina, "Yah... Is that Okay?"  
  
Heero, "I guess but are you even able to rebuild then in a short amount of time?"  
  
Kaina grins, "Yah, it's simple!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark shadowy person stands over an orb that is showing Kaina and everyone else except with no speech. A soldeir walks up yo him.  
  
Soldier, "Uhh... sir? What are you doing?"  
  
Dark Shadowy Guy, "Capture that girl and bring he to me.... She may proove useful...."  
  
Soldier, "Uh... Yes sir!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short.... But please Read And Review!!! 


	7. Muahaha(aka I can't think of a title)

Sorry it took so long to write another chapter... I've been busy... O.o;;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing... Don't sue me... I only have $5. 58 which I am spending...  
  
******************************************  
  
Kaina begins to work on the Gundams.  
  
Trowa looks at her, "....... Where did you get all the material?"  
  
Kaina hops down from the way up high place she was.  
  
Kaina, "That's a secret."  
  
Heero, "Do you even have the blueprints of our Gundams?"  
  
Kaina smiles, "Yup!"  
  
Duo scratches his head, "Umm... I'm not even gonna ask where you got them.."  
  
Kaina giggles.  
  
Relena stares at Kaina, "Is all this really necessary?"  
  
Kaina nods, "Besides we're only gonna use if this corporation."  
  
Heero, "How come the preventer haven't done anything?"  
  
Kaina looks at Heero, "Have they had the chance?"  
  
Heero, "Hn.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark shadowy man summons a soldier. A soldier comes to him.  
  
Soldier, "Yes sir?"  
  
Man, "Well...? Have you captured her yet?"  
  
Soldier, "We thought it would be better if we got her while her and friends are asleep."  
  
Man, "Excellent..."  
  
~~~~~Back At Kaina's(Basement)~~~~~~  
  
Kaina smiles and jumps down from the just finished Deathscythe Hell...  
  
Duo stares in amazement, "How DO you do that so fast!?"  
  
Kaina smiles, "I'm magical... And I've had a lot of practice.... All you have to do is customise it..."  
  
Kaina's Mom yells from upstairs, "Dinner is done!!"  
  
Duo grins, "Of course I'll customise it... After dinner..."  
  
Kaina laughs, "I'll be up in a sec... I just gotta finish up..."  
  
Everyone starts walking up the stairs, Quatre is last. Quatre turns around and walks back downstairs.  
  
Quatre watches Kaina as she finishes typing something on the computer. Kaina turns around and sees Quatre.  
  
She smiles, "Why didn't you go upstairs?"  
  
Quatre smiles back, "I decided to wait for you."  
  
Kaina, "Thanks Quatre.."  
  
Quatre, "Anytime..."  
  
Duo looks downstairs, "Hey! Kaina! Your mom isn't letting us eat until you get up here!"  
  
Kaina giggles, "I'm coming!"  
  
She grabs Quatre's arm and they go upstairs to eat. Kaina stares at the large amount of food on the table.  
  
Kaina, "Ummm... Mom?"  
  
Kaina's mom, "Yes?"  
  
Kaina, "You positive that this isn't too much?"  
  
Kaina's mom sighs, "But this time I only made Hamburgers, Hotdogs, Lasagna, Salad, Vegetarian Lasagna, Potatoes mashed and baked, carrots, cheese hashbrowns and Pizza."  
  
Anime sweatdrops appear above everyone.  
  
Kaina, "Umm... Okay...."  
  
After an incredibley long dinner eveyone decided it was time to go to sleep. Kaina got in her pink satin night gown and crawled into bed. Quatre was leaning against the bed in a t-shirt and boxers(A/N: Yes, Quatre fans... Quatre in Boxers and T-shirt... nothing else........*sits thinking faor a sec then sighs and starts writing again*)  
  
Quatre stares up at Kaina, "Kaina?"  
  
Kaina snuggles into her pillow, "Yah?"  
  
Quatre, "Nevermind..."  
  
Kaina snuggles under her covers and falls asleep. Quatre falls asleep on the floor shortly after.  
  
~~~~~~Middle of the night~~~~  
  
Quatre wakes up to Kaina screaming.  
  
Kaina, "QUATRE!!!!"  
  
****************************************  
  
And thus the evil Authoress leaves it here.... I want 5 reviews before I continue..... Otherwise no one is gonna know what happens... :P 


End file.
